She Will Be My Retribution
by RedRoSe1864
Summary: A mystery about revenge, family, love and everything else that comes along with life ti self. This story is about a young man who is tied between finding the truth about his sister's death and falling in love for the first time but with someone he never expected to fall for.


**Chapter 1**

"Coffee?"

"Yes please."

The smell of black coffee could be sensed from across the street of the apartment, not that anyone cared…but it was homemade. Nothing like a fresh batch off homemade coffee in central New York…or was it? The man placed the cup in front of his friend before taking a seat across the table.

"What does the paper say this morning?"

" _The majority of Americans still support capital punishment, but the percentage favoring it has dropped from around 80 percent in the 1990s to about 60 percent now. When polls offer a choice between death and life without parole, people roughly split evenly."_

"Shonda Walter's case again?"

"Mhmm."

"It's a new era, things aren't going to go back to the medieval times."

"Perhaps we as a nation need a jolt of extremity."

"We've spent the past century fighting for basic human rights, including the abolishment of the death penalty."

"Yeah, well that's why we have cases like Charles Manson who preferred to go back to prison… _because he liked it there_. I believe he was treated with _care_."

"You're spending too much time reading those papers. It's not making matters any easier."

"They can't get any worse Ric."

"Things tend to get worse before they get better. Believe me."

"I would, if I didn't know any better." The young man said not taking his eyes off the paper as he reached out to take the coffee cup. He took a sip before spitting the liquid back into the cup. "What the-" he looked up. "It tastes like warm beer mixed with cocoa powder." His blue eyes squinted as he swallowed the after taste of the so called coffee before looking right into his friends eyes. "If you're thinking about serving this to anyone, be prepared to pay hospital bills for kidney stone treatment."

"What are you on about? It's made from scratch and it smells so good. I even baked the coffee beans in my own oven."

"Try it." The blue eyed man gestured with his cup. "Go ahead, try your homemade concoction."

The man looked offended, but then he sniffed the coffee before taking a sip. His facial expression didn't seem to give away anything. He swallowed thickly.

"So?" The inquisitive blue eyed man smirked as he asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick." The guy, who went by the nickname Ric, said as he placed his palm over his mouth as if he were about to throw up.

"Throw that crap out and get some real coffee from down the street."

"Damon, I think I might be getting diarrhea."

"You'll be lucky if you don't get syphilis from that concoction you've created." Damon Salvatore stood up and smirked at his friend. "Lucky you can work from home so even if you do get some unknown disease you can always hide out in here."

"Screw you. I gotta go to the bathroom." Ric pushed pass him and ran off. Damon laughed. He picked up his brief case before glancing at his watch. He had just enough time to get a decent cup of coffee from Abraço. Abraço has remained his favorite coffee shop since he moved to New York as a young college student and intern at International Assets Holding Corporation. He worked in International trading for nearly six years, but now he had decided to take his shares that he had invested in IAHC and buy a percentage of a firm – one firm in particular. The J&E Corporation. He exited the door and took the elevator down to the parking lot. He got into his black Nissan GT-R. He had money…and money wasn't something that he couldn't do without. He had lived the middle class lifestyle before and it wasn't such a big deal to him. He had a great apartment in the centre of New York City as well as this amazing car. He was living the life of a bachelor and he was in no rush to settle down. He liked the attention that girls were giving him but it wasn't enough…not after everything that he had been through. He had always had a routine but after the incident that happened nine months and 12 days ago his routine changed…drastically. He worked overtime, spent all his leisure time at the gym, flirted only with the sandwich girl at the office and went grocery shopping online. Now this would seem like a normal day for an average man, except Damon Salvatore wasn't so average. Before the incident he worked for a paycheck to cover his bills, to pay for their expensive lifestyle and that was it. Life was simple back then but then it all changed.

He parked his car in the usual spot across the street from Abraço. It was time to get his cup of coffee before he made the kill.

* * *

"It's all about priorities, darling."

"I know dad and I'm prepared to give a hundred and ten percent of my dedication to the company." The girl, dressed in a smart white cashmere suit, stood tall in beautiful white sophisticated high heel shoes. Her pencil skirt only made her curves more visible but nevertheless very fashionable and professional. Her small face was the only indication of her real age. She was so young , yet so grounded and independent. Not like most rich girls her age. She wanted to be a career woman.

"Which is why I think it's a wonderful idea for you to become a part of the family business, darling, but right now we're kind of hitting a bumpy patch and I don't think it's a good idea for you to get involved just yet." John Gilbert expressed concern.

"You mean if you don't find someone who is willing to invest in the company we're going to crash." Before he could answer she narrowed her eyes. "I already know, I'm not clueless."

"Well then darling you already know that I'm not exactly looking for hiring new staff at the moment."

"I'll work for free." Elena Gilbert stood her ground. She was tired of spending her days at the spa or in Caroline's boutique. She needed a job. Ever since she finished college she had felt lost…seeking something – some kind of fulfillment.

"For free? Nine to five?"

"Don't you prefer your workers to be at work a quarter to nine?" The young woman raised her eyebrow.

The man smiled. "Alright. If you are so eager to work then I guess I should be ecstatic. You can work with Freya in marketing for a start."

She flashed a small smile in her father's direction before straightening out. "I hope you know daddy that I intend to make my way up the ladder, I won't be working in marketing for long."

A small laugh escaped the elderly man's lips. "Alright Lena. I can see you're on a role."

"I sure am." She beamed, all smiles as she picked up her handbag. "I'm off to see Caroline, to tell her the good news." She made her way around the desk before leaning to place a soft kiss on John's cheek. "Take your medication, it's almost nine."

"Thanks for the reminder, darling." He smiled as he pulled out the pills from the desk draw.

She batted her eyelashes adorably before turning around and heading out of the room.

John opened the small container with the pills in it and took out one, he poured himself a glass of water before taking it. He swallowed it in one go before leaning back into the chair. The papers were on the desk. The numbers were accurate. He had the accountant do them twice just to be sure. They were in trouble…and if today's meeting doesn't go well…well, let's just say he knew what he would have to do. "God help us." He said as he stood up and grabbed the file with the papers. This young investor could quite possible be the company's last life-line. He headed for the door – his palms were sweatier now than they were when he was about to meet Sliven, Miranda's father.

* * *

"I think it's a wonderful idea for Lena to get some real work experience."

"Yes. Yes." John agreed.

"But you should include a paycheck. It will motivate her."

"Yes of course, but not right now. We need to settle this first Gray."

"I know, but we will settle this. Mr. Salvatore will invest."

"Do we have everything ready, Gray?" John asked nervously.

"Yes, everything is here. I had Julie go to that store to get those fancy cakes." Grayson Gilbert, who was John's younger brother – much younger, like 12 years younger answered.

"Good. Good." The man with the gray hair said as he paced the room. "He should be here –"

There was a small knock on the door before Julie, the secretary entered. "Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore has arrived." She said to John.

"Good. Good. Send him in Julie." John said confidently but he was very nervous inside.

"Yes, Sir." The secretary nodded her head before exiting.

Grayson and John shared a look before they resumed their places and waited. In less than a minute Julie came into the room with a young man with impeccable taste in fashion. Grayson noticed instantly, John on the other hand didn't care about what he was wearing on the outside, but what he had in his head.

"Welcome, Mr. Salvatore. I'm John Gilbert and this is my brother Grayson." John welcomed Damon inside with a smile. He extended his hand.

"A pleasure, Mr. Gilbert." Damon smiled professionally as he extended his hand. "Mr. Gilbert." He turned to Grayson.

Grayson laughed. "Everyone calls me Gray."

"Gray it is then." Damon smiled.

"Well, Damon – do you mind me calling you Damon." John asked.

"No, not at all." Damon smiled politely.

"Great. Well, let's take a seat, shall we?" John said offering a seat to Damon. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Damon dismissed as he took a seat.

"How about some of these tropical fruit cakes from-"

"No thank you." Damon cut him off. "I appreciate the gesture, I really do, but I'd prefer it if we got down to business." He narrowed his eyes at John.

"Yes, yes of course." John forced a smile. "I like your attitude Damon. You seem very professional and devoted." He said with a pretend smile.

"I am." Damon answered bluntly.

"I can see that." John said in a monotone voice. The young man seemed like a cocky little bastard. If he wasn't so eager to find someone to invest he would have sent him home by now, but unfortunately he needed him.

"Alright. We'll get down to business." Grayson smiled as he turned on the projector. John gave a 20 minute long presentation of what he had to offer and why it would be a good idea for Damon to invest in his firm. Damon sat through the entire presentation and listened patiently. After the presentation was over and Grayson turned off the projector, John turned to Damon. "So, Damon, do you like what we have to offer you. I can assure you that we will raise your –"

"Mr. Gilbert – John," Damon smiled almost arrogantly, but still polite enough to trick someone into believing he was sincere. "I have listened to very word you have uttered very carefully and I must say that I am impressed," John grinned upon hearing those words, but Damon wasn't done. "However, I express concern when it comes to the throwbacks the company has experienced in the past few months." John's eyes widened and so did Grayson's.

"What do you mean, Damon?" John asked almost angrily. "I was under the impression that you were interested in investing in the company."

"Yes I am, but." Damon flashed a fake apologetic smile. He leaned back into his seat. "I'm quite inquisitive," He looked from Grayson to John. "and I do have friends who work in resourceful places. I believe you're company is slowly sinking, John." He stood up. "In the last six months you've had some losses and are currently struggling to keep afloat."

John opened his mouth to tell the arrogant bastard "to go fuck himself" but suppressed his anger. "Yes, we've had a few bumps here and there. Every company has a rough patch, but as you have seen on the presentation, we have a lot more to offer than –"

"I'm sure you do, but I'm not only looking to invest." Damon stated carefully. He looked at Grayson and then back at John. "I can see that J&E has a lot more to offer which is why I would like to buy thirty percent of your company." Damon followed the change in facial expression on John's face. "I'd be a silent partner, you'd still be the founder."

"Thirty percent?' John asked. "I believe when we spoke on the phone I said that I was looking for a minority partner to invest. I said 15% at the very most."

"Yes you did, but I figured this was a much better investment for me in the long run."

John stared, his mouth open and his eyes bulging out as he stared at Damon. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Salvatore, but this company has stayed in the family since it was founded." He took a few steps closer to Damon. "It's a family business."

Damon let out a small laugh. "True," He smiled at John. "The only reason I'd like to be a partner in this firm is because of its potential. I believe that it can rise much higher."

"In this line of work Damon, people never do anything out of the goodness of their hearts." John spat out. "So, excuse me for not trusting your motives."

"It's only thirty percent. Like I said, I'd be a silent partner." Damon stated. "You'd still have seventy percent of the firm, not to mention that you'd remain the founder."

"I'm well aware, Mr. Salvatore, but like I said, this is a family business." John said stubbornly even though he could feel Grayson's eyes on him.

"Fair enough." Damon smiled. "I can see your point of view, and I understand." He took out a small card and placed it on the desk in front of John. "If you should reconsider, please give me a call." He took a few steps back and extended his hand to Grayson. "It was a pleasure meeting you Gray."

"You as well Damon." Grayson smiled politely.

"John." Damon extended his hand.

John said nothing, he just shook Damon's hand.

"No need to see me out gentlemen. I know the way." Damon said before Grayson could offer. "Have a nice day." With those words he exited the room leaving the two men staring at each other.

He went down the corridor and took the elevator down to the first floor. As the elevator approached level 3 the door opened and a young girl entered with a bunch of folders, catalogs and god knows what else. She was on the phone. "Yes, yes, that would be me. Elena Gilbert." She struggled to hold all of the material in one hand while on the phone so Damon offered a hand. He took a small box and a few folders. "Thank you." She flashed him a smile. "Yes, that would be the ones. Deliver them to the front desk and tell them to call for me in marketing. Thank you." With that she ended the call. She turned to Damon and retrieved her box and the folders. "Thank you once again."

"Not a problem." He answered with a small smile.

They rode down to the first floor in silence. As soon as the doors opened Elena ran out with all her stuff and Damon followed after. He watched as she went to the front desk and told the receptionist something before placing all the stuff on the table and grabbing the phone from the front desk. He didn't stick around to see what would happen next. He simply exited the building.

"Elena Gilbert." He said to himself. "Well, I'll be damned." He took out his phone and scanned through the contacts. When he landed on Luke Parker he dialed.

"Hello?"

"Luke, hey it's Damon. I'm sorry for calling-"

"What's up man? How've you been? I haven't heard from you in a while. Where the hell have you been man?"

"I've had some stuff going on. Sorry I didn't keep in touch. I have a favor to ask." He said as he got into his car.

"Shoot."

"You know the business man, John Gilbert?"

"Yeah."

"Well, do you know if he has a daughter by any chance?"

"Not that I know of man. I can check if you want."

"Do that." Damon said as he got into his car.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll give you a call by the end of the day."

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem Salvatore."

* * *

" What other choice do we have?" Grayson snapped. "We're sinking, John."

"We still haven't lost-"

"What are you waiting for man? Are you waiting for us to go bankrupt? Is that it?"

"No! I'd never let it get that far. I'm just saying that if we cut the staff and-"

"That's only a temporary solution. It's only a matter of time, John. And besides, who are you going to fire? Klaus? Freya? Roberta the cleaning lady?"

It had been nearly an hour since Damon had left and John still couldn't believe what had happened. He wanted to buy thirty percent! John never intended to have anyone outside the family ever invest in the company, let alone become a share holder. When Klaus had told him about the losses and the need for a third party to invest, the man had specifically said fifteen percent would be more than enough. John had a bad feeling about this. Maybe it was because of Damon's whole character, maybe it was the fact that his company was sinking and that he had no other alternative then to let a third party invest.

"He's arrogant and he is glib. I could hardly stand to stare at his face for twenty minutes let alone have him attend every board meeting." John snapped. "He has nothing to offer the firm except his pompous-"

"You're thinking too much into it. Who cares what he's like? I'll sell him the thirty percent. That will leave you with fifty-one percent. I'll still have nineteen percent. You'll still be in charge. We'll still be the owners John. He can't take over the company."

"We need to speak to a lawyer."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Seriously?." The blonde haired girl narrowed her eyes as if to intimidate the brunette in front of her.

"I just don't have time right now, Care. I've official got a job."

"Not a veiled enough excuse for you not to date." The blonde threw a bunch of dresses over the counter before turning to the shopping assistant. "Get these labeled with the price tags."

"I'm not interested in the guy." Elena narrowed her eyes as she leaned against the wall.

"He is studying to be a heart doctor."

"A cardiologist, Care." Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested."

"You haven't even met him." Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert's best friend since kindergarten, narrowed her eyes. "He's hot." The blonde said in sexy voice.

"I hope you haven't said that in front of Stefan."

"Stefan loves it when I talk in my sexy voice – he calls it a major turn on."

"Yeah…awkward." Elena muttered as she looked over at the rack of clothes. "What are you doing? Redecorating?"

"No." Caroline said as she started moving the clothes on the rack. "The new collection just came in."

Caroline Forbes is an owner of a fashion house, which goes by the name IceQueen. With the help of her aunt, Esther Mikaelson, she got into the fashion business straight after high school. Now she was one of the most prestigious designers and fashion icons in Manhattan. Not only was she famous for her fashion sense but she was also the girlfriend of Stefan Cooper, the lead actor in the new movie Utopia. They were the new A-list couple. Elena on the other hand had a non existing love life. She would always find a reason not to date. And no, she didn't have commitment issues. It was nothing like that…she was just one of those girls who would probably never fall in love because that was something so estranged to her. The only times she thought about it was when she was alone at night. And yes…she would cry and then it would pass. The next morning she'd be on a roll. When she did date, she always found something wrong with the guy she was out with. The description of her date usually went along the lines of; he is too boring, he talks too much about himself or his work, he treats me like a fragile doll, he had no table manners, he picks his nails when he's nervous, he has facial hair and it looks prickly, he has an earring in his ear, he tried to grab my ass, he uses stupid pickup lines, he was staring at my cleavage, he asked me about my dad, he flatters me way too much, he was too cheese, he has no fashion sense what so ever and so on. If you haven't got the idea already, Elena Gilbert was picky…like really picky, and even when she did find someone who could quite possible be the man of her dreams she'd dig and dig and dig until she would find something to ruin it for herself.

"Are you going to your dad's event thingy next month?"

"You mean the fundraiser?" Elena asked as she took out her phone and started looking through the e-mails.

"Yes, the fundraiser."

"Probably."

"Aren't you going to bring a date?"

"Don't need one. I'm going with Kol."

"He's like your little brother. It's weird." Caroline pretended to gag.

"It's not weird. We've known each other forever and we've always went to events together. It's tradition." Elena pointed out as she looked over at Caroline. "Is Stefan going to make it this time?'

"Yes."

"Then we'll grab a bottle of champagne after the event and head to-" her phone cut her off. She quickly answered it when she saw that it was her dad. "Yes dad?"

"Elena I need to see you, darling. We have something important to discuss. Meet me at the firm in 20 minutes."

"Okay dad, but is everything okay."

"Yes, it's business wise."

"Okay." She nodded her head. "I'll be right there." With that she ended the call and turned to Caroline. "I have to go. Can you just send me the catalog with the dresses and I'll see if I like anything."

"Sure thing, Lena." Caroline answered as Elena grabbed her bag and turned to leave. "Oh and Lena…" The brunette turned around. "dinner at my house, Liam will be there. Don't blow it off. I need you there."

"You can tell Stefan I'm going to scar his handsome face for doing this."

"Leave my man alone. Besides, he was only trying to help…and you still haven't even met him. You might like him." She smirked at Elena, but Elena ignored it and turned around heading for the door. "Wear something sexy! Jesus Christ, make me proud!"

* * *

"I say she's going to side with me. She knows the true value of this company, Gray."

"I have a feeling that Lena will be smart enough to see the potential that this third partnership will offer." Grayson pointed out.

"John, " Elijah Smith, the family lawyer, called for the man's attention. "As long as you have fifty-one percent of the shares, you're eligible to make all the major decisions."

John nodded his head. Miranda poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. "Whatever you decide will be alright darling."

"We can't lose the business or go bankrupt which is the most important thing, right?" Klaus asked.

"No, not unless you –" The man gets cut off by the door. Elena barges in almost like a tornado. She looks around. "Dad…what's going on?" She asks looking around at the lawyer, her mother, Klaus and her uncle.

"We have a big decision to make, angel, and we can't decide…so we're asking you to." John explained.

"What?" Elena asked confused. "What decision?"

So John explained to her how the he had met with Mr. Salvatore and how things didn't go quite as expected.

"So he wants to buy thirty percent?" She asked looking around at the people.

"Yes." John nodded.

"And this would help save the company?"

"It will make the whole recovery process –" John started to say but Grayson cut him off.

"Yes, it would save the company."

"And there is no real risk of losing control of the company if dad has fifty-one percent?" She asked Elijah. He nodded. "And we won't go bankrupt?" The man nodded his head again.

"Yes, but it will no longer be a family business." John added.

Elena turned to her dad. "And if we don't sell thirty percent to this guy we'll still be okay?"

The room went quiet. John looked at the ground. "Maybe if we made some cutbacks but – I honestly don't know angel."

"Would it be the worst thing in the world to sell thirty percent, John?" Miranda asked. "It's not like you're selling the entire firm. I think you're over thinking it."

"It's a tough decision to make Miranda. This has been a family business for three generations. My grandfather started it and I can't just – I can't just hand it over to a god damn teen boy who has extra cash to spend!"

"Well, if you're not sure about him, try finding someone else to invest." Klaus added.

"It will be the same. No one will look after this place like I do!"

"John, anyone who invests will give their best to improve the business so that the profits rise." Grayson added.

"It's not only about money. This place is about unity, commitment – family." He sighed.

There was a moment of silence in the room before Elena spoke. "You asked me to help you make a decision dad…and I say, call Mr. Salvatore and reschedule a meeting with him. See what he has to offer the firm."

John looked up at her. He looked tired and excused. Elena walked up to him. "I know you won't be able to live with yourself if you make the wrong decision, so reschedule and see what this guy has to offer."

"She's right John." Grayson added.

"Alright. I'll get Julie to give him a call and schedule a meeting."

"Don't, do it yourself." Grayson added.

"You're right. I'll call him." John agreed.

"You're doing the right thing, daddy. I trust whatever chose you make." Elena said as she leaned over the seat and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." He took the plastic cup of coffee before turning around and heading for the door. He took a sip as soon as he stepped outside into the cool evening air.

* * *

His phone started beeping in his pocket so he took it out. "Hello?"

"It's me Damon."

It was Luke. "Hey man, what have you got for me."

"Elena Gilbert." Damon smirked to himself upon hearing the name. "23 years of age, the only daughter of John and Miranda Gilbert. She has a bachelor's degree in Business. Graduated three months ago. She's currently unemployed."

She is employed; her daddy gave her job. Damon saw this with his own eyes. He said nothing to Luke though. "Relationship status?"

"What? Are you into this girl? Please don't tell me you made me do a background check on a girl just because-"

"Luke, focus. Does she have a boyfriend, fiancé or husband?" Damon asked as he entered his car.

"No."

"What about her history? Ever been married?"

"No. She's kind of a loaner." Luke pointed out. "Not that socially active. She's best friends with Caroline Forbes, the IceQueen designer and girlfriend of Stefan Cooper. It was kind of tough to find out anything about this girl. Her father has kept her out of the media."

"Stefan's girlfriend is her best friend, huh." Damon said more to himself than to Luke as he stated up the vehicle and speeded down the road. Of course he kept her out of the media. Damon wasn't surprised.

"Yes. The only man she's ever supposedly dated is Matt Donovan, but that was in high school."

"The quarter back?"

"Yeah."

"Oh come on." Damon couldn't believe this. Matt Donovan was kind of a big deal. His father, Michel Donovan went to prison for pumping his own son with steroids and illegal substances to improve his performance. He was a football player who lost his shot at the title and took it out on his son.

"It was only rumored. They knew each other, but there is no confirmation about them ever being in an actual relationship."

"What about college."

"Nothing. No dating history."

"Where does she usually hang out?"

"IceQueen, oh and you can find her having breakfast at Vanilla."

"The cafe on 48th avenue?"

"That would be the one." Interesting, he thought to himself. Damon was quite intrigued upon hearing about this girl. She was quite a mystery.

"Got everything you need?" Luke asked.

"Yep, thanks Luke."

"Not a problem man. Now I've got a favor to ask."

"I'm listening." Damon said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"I want a free pass to the fundraiser next month."

"What fundraiser?"

"The one that John Gilbert, your girl's father is throwing. It's kind of a big deal."

"Oh that." Damon paused for a second. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks man."

"No problem Luke."

"Alright, I'll see you around Salvatore." With that they ended the call. Damon put his phone in his pocket and took the elevator up to his apartment. He was exhausted. He couldn't wait to hit the sheets, but his thoughts stayed on Elena Gilbert. As he put the key into the lock and opened the door he realized that someone was inside his apartment. As soon as he stepped into the living room he saw Ric. "I thought you left?"

"I did…but I forgot my laptop."

"No you didn't." Damon slumped into his arm chair. "You're here to hear about what happened at the meeting."

Ric stayed silent as Damon gave him the look which screamed "I'm not dumb, I know you", then he asked quickly. "So, how'd it go?"

"I'm still waiting for the phone call." Damon smirked," but even if he doesn't call, I've found my way in."

"How?"

"He has a daughter."

* * *

 _ **Hi guys!**_

 _ **This is my new story. I've been working on this for over a year now and I've finally decided to upload the first chapter. I'm currently working and have so much going on that I really didn't have that much time for writing but I'll try to update the rest of my stories when i can.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think about this new story by reviewing :) I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter.**_

Till next time. Cheers!


End file.
